Chloe Saunders: The Tori Expirement
by lena10123
Summary: Chloe and her family are mutant freaks but when Tori is taken away what will she do?  no flames plz
1. Chapter 1

**Well hi**

**This is my new idea for a book no flames plz**

**Chloe's pov (it's all going to be in her pov ok)**

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything snaps everything else into perspective. Take right now, for instance.

_Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it._

I gulped down deep lungfuls of air. My brain was on hyper-drive; I was racing for my life. My one goal to escape.

If I could keep a far distance from the Edison or the e group I call them I'm perfect.

Yeah, the e group. Mutants: half-men, half wolf. Kind of like Derek but he's a werewolf. Let's not get in that decoction right now.

See? That brings everything into perspective.

_Run. You're faster than they are. You can out run anyone._

I'd never been this far from the Lyle House before. I was totally lost. Still, my arms pumped by my sides, my feet crashed through the underbrush, my eyes scanned ahead anxiously through the half-light. I could outrun them. I could find a clearing with enough space for me to –

_Oh, no. Oh, no._ The unearthly baying of bloodhounds on the scent wailed through the trees, and I felt sick. I could outrun men-all of us could, even Tori, and she's only six. But none of us could out run a big dog.

_Dogs, dogs, go away, let me live another day._

They were getting closer. Dim light filtered in the woods in front of me – a clearing? Please, please… a clearing could save me.

I burst through the trees, chest heaving, a thin sheen of cold sweat on my skin.

_Yes! _

_No – oh, no!_

I skidded to a halt, my arms waving, my feet backpedaling in the rocky dirt.

It wasn't a clearing. In front of me was a _cliff_, a sheer face of rock that dropped to an unseeable floor hundreds of feet below.

In back of me were woods filled with drooling blood hounds and psycho e groups with guns.

Both options stank.

The dogs were yelping excitedly – they'd found their prey: moi.

I looked over the deadly drop.

There was no choice, really. If you were me, you would have done the same thing.

I closed my eyes, held out my arms . . . and let myself fall over the edge of the cliff.


	2. The Dream

**Back with the book. Sorry I updated it a little later then I said I would but accidents happen right well here is the chapter.**

I unfurled my wings. I bet you did not see that one coming. **(Unless you're a Maximum Ride fan of course Fax Rules!) **The e group was screaming angrily while the dogs barked hysterically. Did I mention that I was dropping from a steep cliff when I did this? _Yow!_

_Note to self: no sudden unfurling._

Wincing, I pushed downward with all my strength, then pulled my wings up, then pulled downward again.

Oh, my god, I was flying – just like I'd always dreamed.

The cliff floor, draped in shadow, receded beneath me. I laughed and surged upward, feeling the pull of my muscles, the air whistling through my secondary feathers, the breeze drying the sweat on my face.

I soared up past the cliff edge, past the startled hounds and the furious e group.

One of them, hairy faced, fangs dripping, raised his gun. A red dot of light appeared on my torn nightgown. _Not today, you jerk, _I thought, veering sharply west so the sun would be in his hate-crazed eyes.

_I'm not going to die today._

I jolted upright in bed, gasping, my hand over my heart.

I couldn't help checking my nightgown. No red laser dot. No bullet holes. I fell back on my bed, limp with relief.

Geez, I hated that dream. It was always the same: running away from the Lyle House, being chased by E Groups and dogs, me falling off a cliff, then suddenly whoosh, wings, flying, escaping, and sometimes seeing ghosts. I always woke up feeling a second away from death.

_Note to self:_ Give self subconscious a pep talk re: better dreams.


	3. The begining well not really

**Well I haven't updated in a while but I am here now ;)**

It was chilly, but I forced myself out of bed. I threw on some clean clothes. Amazingly Rae did the laundry for once.

Everyone else was still asleep. To me it is paradise. A few minutes of peace and quiet. I can get a jump on the day.

I glanced out the windows in the hallway on the way to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"Brady asked. You see Brady was in our group till the Lyle House killed him but since I can see his ghost he still hangs around. "Oh nothing seeing if I can make breakfast without Derek or Liz knowing" I told him. He left. Probably to tell on me.

**(I never told you guys what they look like but they look kinda the same as they do in the darkest powers series and their ages are Chloe 14 Derek 14 Liz 14 Rae 11 Simon 8 Tori 6: Chloe is older than Derek and Derek is older than Liz. Sorry if anyone is confused. But if you read the Maximum Ride series and then you will get it hopefully ) **

I loved this view( I am looking out the windows) The morning sunlight overlooking the mountains, the clear sky, the deep shadows, the fact I can see no other people.

We were high on a mountain. My family and I.

Our house was shaped like an E on its side. The bars of the E were cantilevered on stilts out over a steep canyon, so if I looked out a window, I felt like I was floating. On a "cool" scale from one to ten this house was an easy fifteen.

Here, my family and I could be ourselves. Here, we could live free. I mean literally free, not in caged rooms.

**Sorry, I know it's a short short chapter but my eyes are barely staying open so see ya soon.**

**Chloe: don't leave them hanging Lena.**

**Me: Fine but all I am saying is that Derek will be in the next chapter with Liz, Rae, Simon, And Tori.**

**Tori: Yeah I better be in the next Chapter.**

**Me: Oh yes and your going to be so sweet like an 'Angel'**

**Get the joke. only Maximum Ride fans will know **


	4. probaly the end:

**I just noticed I am out of luck with this story. I cant think about what is going to happen.**

**I might go on with this story, I might not. In a week if I can think about what will happen I will keep writing this story. If not… I will put it up foradoption for a week… if nobody takes it before the week is over I will delete this book! **


	5. The end: I'm so sorry

**Well it turns out nobody wants to adopt this story and I cant think of anything else for this story….. so I'm going to keep the story up but I wont update….. maybe.**


	6. I'm Back!:

**Ok I got good news!**

**Since nobody will adopt this story I am going to write this story again!**

**Just give me a week or 2 because I am so busy since school just started!**


	7. Chapter 7

**m going to start updating sooner because i now am being homeschooled. So :) because life just got better;)**


End file.
